DNA sequencing genetic analysis methods have been complex, expensive, and lengthy. Detectors for carrying out DNA sequencing have been expensive and required optical components. Methods of sequencing nucleic acids have required many copies of a target nucleic acid strand to be sequenced. A need exists for a less expensive, less time-consuming DNA sequencing method and for a less-expensive detector that does not require labeling of the DNA. A need also exists for a less complicated, less expensive DNA manipulation method and system and for a method and system for manipulating DNA molecules to achieve DNA sequencing. Moreover, a need exists for a nucleic acid sequencing method and system that is faster and that does not require substantial amplification of a target strand to be analyzed.